


Moonlit Blessing

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At midnight the unicorns play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books or movies. This is simply a work of fan fiction written for pleasure without intent to make money off ideas that were not my own.

The full moon was bright and strong and the stars twinkled merrily against the night sky. The palace itself, built of white stone, caught the light and played with it. Harry simply smiled as the moon looked down upon him. A breeze danced across his skin, wrapping him in the cool night air. He swayed with the sound of the ocean beating against the rocky shore, almost dancing in the moonlight that set his ivory skin aglow. He was without glamour, without makeup, so his hair hung wild and black down his back. Wild and free as he kept it on the night of the full moon.

Humming a song once taught by the muses in ancient times he turned and moved with the breeze. The magic of the moon was strong with him, charging him, and he reveled in the night.

It was to that scene that Adelphus found him and he nearly dropped the basket he had been carrying at the sight. A young Eros, born in a time of strife as if he was meant to bring love and beauty back to the world, dancing under the moon. Such a scene could not be described any other way. Nor could the scene be ignored so the palace master simply watched for a few moments and enjoyed the contentment that radiated from the small nymph. There was a time when he thought that the child would never lose his timidity or self doubt that the Dursley's had instilled in the two short years he had been with them.

He had never been as happy to be proven wrong as he was now.

Harry had grown beautifully. A loving presence that drew people in whether they wished to be drawn or not. Many of the masters that taught at Sanctuary spoke praises of the boy. A quick mind that finds wonder in all that he was taught, a creative and intuitive child meant for great things, a warm soul if I ever met one, a harder worker you won't find. Harry took the compliments with a pleased smile and a nod in thanks but always worked to better himself. But it was because of those comments, because of the child's presence, that Adelphus sought him out tonight.

“Hylas,” he called out and smiled when the boy looked up at him but continued to sway with the breeze.

“Yes Master Adelphus?”

“I've been asked to bring you to a blessing of sorts,” the master explained. That caught the little nymphs attention.

“A blessing?”

“Mhmm, and we must go. It starts at midnight.” Harry simply nodded and quickly donned a mask. It was interesting to watch Harry sway with the breeze a bit as he walked, the full moon tended to influence nymphs with a water affinity more than others. Harry, being a naiad, was a perfect example. All was silent but for his humming as Adelphus led him out of the palace It wasn't until he turned towards the forest that the boy spoke up.

“You said a blessing,” he asked and Adelphus nodded. “What creature?” There were many in the forest.

“Unicorn,” was the answer and Harry sucked in a breath in surprise. Adelphus couldn't help but comment on it as well. “It will be the first in the last sixty years or so by unicorn.” They were exceptionally picky creatures as they should be considering their abilities.

“I know,” Harry answered and went silent once more. Harry knew these woods very well having spent a great deal of time hiding within them, tending to the unicorns when they wished and gathering potion ingredients he needed but tonight it felt different. They walked in silence, both enjoying the woods and their splendor, until they reached a clearing Harry was more than familiar with. He took care of the unicorns in this clearing at least once a week so with a smile Harry stepped through the trees.

The herd in the forest was a good forty strong and some of its members very old. The head stallion and mare were both well into their third century but the youngest foal was barely three years and still gold tinted. She was a playful little filly. The sound of galloping hooves had him waiting in the center as was normal, Adelphus at his side simply offered a mysterious smile.

The herd broke through the brush in magnificent fashion. Glowing white and bright by the moon they galloped in-sync around the clearing, tossing their long white manes in the air playfully and swishing their trails. Harry simply watched them with the same awe he had the first time he had saw them. He could live for decades and never tire of their beauty. He spotted the head mare corralling a foal before she made her way towards him. 

She stopped a miniscule three feet away and he bowed to her gently as he always did. But this time was different. Usually she nudged him and flicked her mane at him as if to tell him to brush it. This time she bowed back, much lower that he did, and the whole herd bowed with her.

“It is your blessing,” Adelphus whispered to him and Harry nearly feinted on the spot before he regained his senses.

“It is an honor,” he told the unicorn. She raised her head slowly and moved closer. Harry simply stood still as she carefully put the tip of her horn against his forehead. The very air in the clearing charged with energy at the simply touch and Harry closed his eyes. Images flashed before him and feelings flooded him. Trust, fondness, pride, strength, welcome. They were easy to discern and when she moved back the feelings stayed with him and he couldn't hide his smile. The unicorns could understand many languages but spoke through their empathy and telepathic images.

“Follow the images,” Adelphus told him as he put the basket at his feet. Harry nodded and turned to the unicorns with a bright smile. As one the unicorns tossed their heads at the moon and took off running through the forest, all but the lead mare. An image flashed through his mind and his heart nearly stopped.

“You wish for me to ride you,” Harry asked in awe. The lead mare snorted and seemed to nod and Harry quickly obeyed. As soon as he settled on her bare back she bolted through the forest. The wind whipped around him and the magic in him thrummed with delight.

Adelphus could only smile as Harry's laughter rang through the night.


End file.
